User blog:TheIkranRider/Couples for my Fanfics
This idea was actually inspired by Fanfictiondreamer. As she does despise shipping, when fans only look at one official pairing and defend it with their lives, even if someone would disagree with them as like a sin to their ship. Heck, there's even this trope, Die for your Ship, for a reason; a lot of them are like immature and pick the most awkward couples ever, even when involving multiple universes. Even worse still, some people would go as far and as sick as a three-way relationship or harems. With my couples and hers, however, they seem to make the most sense. She had explained her reasonable choices for her own couples in her stories, to which I can support. So, here are some of mine: LinkxZelda II (Ocarina of Time/Pokémon) No. Not the princess, my OC. The foreign Trainer that came to Hyrule unawares. I do support the other choices like Malon and Zelda, and I had seen awkwardness (like Dark Link, Navi, Saria, and Ruto) and in worse cases, Namira in the Gerudo Seduction Dance. But, out of all the crazy choices out there, I stuck w/ the Hylian and the Trainer. At first, I was never sure if I wanted to go thru w/ this or not, so I asked others for help. But, only one user, from DeviantArt, came to my defense. While I do think Link should be with Zelda, as my mind accepted it at first, I later decided things won't work out this way. I had been in an internal conflict since then, but I realized something. Zelda II was more involved than the monarch was, and at least SHE doesn't give him the cold shoulder going back 7 years. She has met him as a kid soon after he retrieved Navi, his guardian fairy. And they had been travelling together ever since. She and her Pokémon were great comrades as they assisted them however they could, even though Zelda II technically works in the sidelines as she's no good at fighting but commands her troops like any Trainer would. But, once they slept for seven years, and as they entered into adulthood, things began to change. As Sheik said once, a friendship can grow overtime and form a strong bond and through it, he'll know which way to go. He also said that young love can evolve into deep affection, and throughout their more tumultuous adventures, well...let's just say that Zelda II developed a crush on Link. They shared some strong feelings with one another, such as coping with their losses and always being there for one another, even though they had to function separately at times, like when Link was comatose by the shadow beast or when Zelda II went gravely ill. Regardless, she had developed a strong relationship, even when she defended him from Ruto and Nabooru, saying he's "already been taken." At first he was more mutually involved with the princess, but when they observed Zelda II's heart being ripped out, she eventually remembered all those times as Sheik, as reminders on how much closer they'd be. So, eventually, since Link couldn't make up his mind, she decided that Zelda II was the better choice, on account that she's Hyrule's only living royal and she'd be too busy running the kingdom with her guardian, Impa, even while it's been under reconstruction. After all, Link, Zelda II, and her comrades had been chosen as portions of the new Royal Guard. And because she had seen their fantastic camaraderie, as well as sharing courage with one another, and remembering herself as Sheik guiding and observing their close actions, it was official. She wasn't the least bit upset about it either. And needless to say, Zelda II was the right candidate for Link as they admired and aspired each other so much. Ichabod CranexLara Thomas (Sleepy Hollow) Ever since I wrote the Missing Episodes, I'd decided for the Witnesses from two different time paradoxes be a couple. Aside from JakexAlex, as well as another one later, they seem to be the perfect fit. Sure, many fans always wanted Ichabbie as an official ship, unfortunately, Abbie died after her soul was sealed in Pandora's Box, and she went on as an eternal soul when she chose the 10-year old, Molly. Then, her dystopian future vessel, Lara, complicated matters, and fans absolutely hated it! Well, I didn't. And I certainly got pissed off on how Katrina, Betsy, and/or Zoe turned out! I always saw the Witnesses as functioning like the artery and ventricle of a heart, as indicated in the fourth chapter. Heck, she and Ichabod had their souls merged and functioned in tandem with one another, like sharing one body and mind, almost like a Battle Bond in Pokémon. Though if one should receive injury, so would the other; however, as the apocalypse and Tribulations were nigh, Ichabod and Lara began to fall for one another. This was clearly evident when she supported him through his nightmare of the Horseman of Death challenging him to a brutal duel, which soon resulted his soul to be damned upon his death by the Horseman of War. Since the team's journey through Hell to retrieve Ichabod's soul, Lara's determination and devotion for him rubbed onto them, even during the direst of times. It was official when Lara forgave Ichabod as he lamented over his blame on starting the apocalypse and letting Lucifer escape. She has also lived thru a ruined life with Dreyfuss, and they were both Witnesses from different time paradoxes (one past, one future) then reunited in the present, when the two collided. Their bond was so deep, that their destinies intertwined, much like their souls and even their bodies. Having Abbie's death was an ideal opportunity for Ichabod, Lara, and their friends to expand their horizons to Washington and beyond. And while it was excruciating, it still gave the chance for the kid, and soon the future Witness, to change their lives for a better future for all. Added to this, Lara's been classified as Molly's lost aunt as well as her personal tutor. Jenny MillsxGavin Lucas (Sleepy Hollow) Gavin is autistic, amongst other mental illnesses, so he never had a good grasp on love, nor had any interest on falling for another. As it was indicated when he fought off the Heartless/Lilith and resisted her sensual charm. He stated that finding friends was bad enough for him, until after he was electrocuted by his thrown Taser against the Kraken/siren hybrid. Jenny was there for him as she resuscitated him, got him out of the Underworld and a pursuing Hellhound, and whispered to him that she has deep feelings for him. At first, he thought it was another rebound, counting Hawley and Joe, and he was very hesitant since he's not like her other partners. It didn't matter that much to her, as he'd always been there for her in the most darkest times, from dealing with Frank and his infected soul, to his amazing chivalry, and trying to support each other indirectly after Abbie and Joe's passing. Till the both packed up and went to DC. Remembering all the heroism Gavin displayed, Jenny couldn't resist her feelings any longer; it started when she gave him a kiss while he was recovering from the shock. Then, their hearts intertwined on the Diafol Galon's/Heart Devil's curse. And finally Joe's death, and her foolishness falling for Hawley after experiencing his treachery and deaths twice. Their relationship was close, and Gavin was no longer afraid of intimacy either, as sensitive as he is. Heck, it never faltered even when they officially became Future Witnesses after Ichabod and Lara decreed them. And I'm certainly not going to have Sam Winchester complicate matters since I despise Supernatural! Yes, they may have some similar capabilities, but I'm never going to let the oversaturated series take advantage of the idea! Rick Wheeler/Ryu SuzakuxTinsel Steelus (F-Zero) I was very hesitant on having them as an official couple for F-Zero, but I had my reasons. As I was writing Ending it All, I saw most of the Japanese anime for inspiration. But the nail in the coffin was around Lap 43, when Haruka finally broke out of Black Shadow's thrall. She regained her memories and her senses, as Rick attempted to save her and she reminisced on reaching for his offered hand 150 years. Unfortunately, I threw in the towel, once I saw her beat Rick and act as a lackey to Dark Million still. Besides, it was too late since she snapped out of it when the series was nearing its completion. So, while I was developing stories for F-Zero, as well as the aforementioned Ending it All, and because I love Rick so much, there was nothing holding me back. Tinsel had an infatuation with Rick since they first met in The Samurai Returns, and he was her inspiration since then. She always cared about him, even if he should be caught in a bind due to his recklessness. She wanted to fall for Rick and heal his inner wounds while he lamented over his losses, even Haruka. Heck, she saved his life giving him resuscitation after he succumbed to a spell made by The Skull. Even Jody and Dr. Stewart observed this, yet she was too afraid to share her feelings, as it'll hurt Rick even more. It wasn't until Rick saw Haruka in the afterlife after he was inserted the formula reversing Dark Million's thrall. She said that Tinsel needs him, and he should do the same; all she wanted was to make Rick happy and live on with his life while also defeat Black Shadow so her spirit can finally find peace. As Tinsel was recovering from her Booster Fire, they shared a deep, passionate kiss. And when she was in Dark Star, she confessed her true feelings after he made the sadistic choice to save her life and sacrifice Miss Killer's. Then, they soon became engaged, then married overtime. It was just like Tinsel soothing Rick's hotheadedness, and him thawing the ice around her heart; they're a perfect match. Terri ThatcherxJohn Myers (Fantastic 4) Not much was said, but ever since Terri met John Myers as she was settling in New York, there were some clues when they were becoming a couple. They each shared their hardships with one another, even if it's over Italian food; from when Liz became Hellboy's official flame, and his shift to hid freelance position in the FBI, to her self-rejection from the Fantastic 4 and later their temporary separation, Myers and Terri were always devoted to each other. At first she denied she fell for him, when Johnny kept teasing her that Myers was her boyfriend, but she accepted it after a few years. Since then, he has been an indirect ally to the quintet on occasion. AkarixEnzo Matrix (ReBoot) Not the Enzo Matrix which grown quickly in Game Cubes, but rather the second little Sprite who was accidentally restored by the User. It was pretty much a long-distance relationship, once Enzo attended the Guardian Academy at the top of his class, while Megabyte and Gnosis were wreaking havoc, and Akari just returned to Mainframe with her teams from Hoenn to Kalos. It was official when they decided to trade formats, as Guardians and Trainers, after the Net was saved by Bob being the Codemaster as well as his new ally, Expy. They were around the same age once they'd decided to be together, whether it'd be inside the defective computer from New Island, or outside. At first I wanted Samus Aran to be Bob's personal flame, not Dot. But I later decided to accept it as such, since she's an interstellar bounty hunter and is always on the run under the command of her CO, Adam Malkovich, while occasionally participate in Smash tourneys to hone her skills. Disregarding that Dot falls for the "original" Bob and discards the "real" one. Lucy LibertyxLeon (F-Zero) Yes, it was portrayed for a short while during Lap 27 in the Japanese anime, but having him being hunted by Beastman while also having him be as a werewolf was a TERRIBLE idea!! So, in Ending it All, I decided to have Leon as his normal, cute, coyote-like self and date with Lucy, whilst still being as a busboy for the Falcon House. It was a strange scenario, as a female human falls for an anthropomorphic, but he did become an official member in the Elite Mobile Task Force by the end of the story, and had been dating with Lucy since then. As weird as it was, I figured it was still a good choice for them both. Ryan SteelexLing Yu (VR Troopers) As hard as it was, I actually wanted Ryan to have someone else, and have Kaitlin hook up with J.B. instead. Due to the stock footage used in the series, it often shows Ryan in his lonesome, while Kaitlin and J.B. take the sidelines together, both in virtual reality and out. Because of the circumstances, I decided to make an OC that'll fit Ryan's needs, just after Grimlord was finally defeated at the end of the Virtual War. Ling took Ryan in when she found him unconscious outside her temple. She nursed him back to health, and their relationship blossomed, mostly due to the Florence Nightingale Effect. Their relationship was strong, though, as she grew fascinated with Ryan's tech gadgets, his affection and fighting style, his friends, and his dog. Heck, they even have two kids together, Taylor and Suri. As the other Troopers moved away, both Ryan and Ling advanced Tao's Dojo as a place set for all martial arts, even her specialty, Tae Kwon Do. His father said he must always follow his heart, even though he seems to be in doubt. The other Troopers had accepted it instantly, as Kaitlin was often unsure whom to date with on account of Grimlord's interference. Nevertheless, it was decided, and even their son carried the mantle along with Kaitlin and J.B.'s other children, including Chita herself. Category:Blog posts